onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/The battle of the 3 Chatmirals
LPK: Ok...now you guys gotta beat these guys and I'll soon become a fle-. I mean we're all gonna get our favorite Power Pie back!.... ???:Stfu LPK LPK: eh? ???:You hear him, now stfu already! Rici: Ahahaha, don't tell me they're here (The armies look at the two with fear) Ryu: Yay! Panda and Hungry! Now I've got more backup! IH: Shut up Ryu, you ass faced retard, we're here to watch (A box appears saying:"Chatbukai - Hungry the King of Trolls") Panda: Ya, I wanna see my biatch fight (In her box stand written: "Chatbukai - Panda the Queen of Trolls") LPK: I'M NOT YOUR BITCH SHITTY PANDA! ???:Panda-chwan is so sweet when she is inuslting LPK!!<3<3<3 Pand: Nah, you're my biatch LPK Rici: LPK, just let it be, they're gonna insult you the whole time, but ignore them, we have an objective to achieve and mornin guys! MDM: Morning Rici (In MDM's box stand written: "Chatbukai - MDM the Ahou-Hentai Sag'''e") '''Panda: Good Morning Rici, I was wondering, why are you allied to my biatch and tried to get LPK a fleet admin IH: I thought you wouldn't lower yourself to such a level...what happened, you started dating LPK? Rici: No, it was hard for me to do this too, but- IH: You're the biatch of a biatch now ahahahaha Rici: AS IF! I'M NOT HIS BIATCH!!! LPK: Rici calm down...you're falling into their game.. Rici: Stfu PLK, I can take care of myself!! LPK: P....PL..PL...PLK?!??!?!?! SHUT UP YOU MORON, THAT'S NOT MY NAME!! Rici: IT IS NOW!! LPK: EHHHHHHHHHH?!!? Panda: Oh I see, so LPK is Rici's biatch too, sorry for the misunderstanding, just bitching on his side to get what you want LPK: I AM NO ONE'S BIATCH!! Everyone in the plaza except for a few: JUST SHUT UP LPK! Rici: This is it!! I never wanted this alliance! But despeerate situations require desperate measures, WELL FUCK THAT! WHOEVER CAME HERE ONLY FOR THE SAKE OF THE POWER PIE, JOIN MY SIDE ALONE, I HEREBY OFFICIALLY BREAK THIS ALLAINCE! Ryu: Hey! Rici, make an allaince with me! Rici: No way, I don't want you to be a fleet admin either. DP is the best after all, but I will have to convince him to bring back the Power Pie to our ships! *the contributors are starting to run towards the side where Rici is LPK: EVERYONE THAT WANTS ME TO BE A FLEET ADMIN, JOIN MY SIDE! *cricket sound *LPK notices that no one wants to join his side Weirdo: Sorry LPK-san, but I am with Rici! (In his box is written: "Captain Contributor - Weirdo") LPK: Even you Weirdo?!?! Weirdo: Well yeah... LPK: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?!?!?!?!?!? I AM ALL ALONE!!! Panda: Not even the bugs want to take your side. *someone is running on the battlefield towards LPK Sara: Hey!! Sorry I'm late!! (In her box it's written: "Vice Contributor Sara - Miss Contributor" Panda: Sara-chwaaaaaan!~ <3 welcome *MDM falls to his knees and mumbles something whilst looking and hitting the ground with his fist LPK: SAAAAAAARAAAA!!! Join my side!! Sara:(whilst running) who's on your side? LPK: No one.... *Sara stops Sara: What? No one, then....fine...I'll join you! Panda; Why join LPK? Let him be forever alone Sara: Pity...I can't let him be forever alone like this... LPK: P-pi-pi-pity!?!? Is that all I mean for you Sara??!?! *Sara avoids answering ???: I see, so LPK is almost alone, hahaha, I expected more from you! ???: Sheesh, and I wanted to get some more sleep, I was busy with something else, but I still came here Rici: I see that you both have come...what about you- Ryu: JINBE! NEO! JOIN MY SIDE!!! I'LL GIVE YOU AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!!! Neo/Jinbe: Make it 5 million dollars and I'm in! Ryu: Ok! Rici: WHAT?!?! JUST LIKE THAT?!?! JINBE YOU BASTARD!! Jinbe: But Ryu has JOPF, you know me! and he also gave me so much money! (In his box stands written: "Chatbukai - Jinbe, the pedofish") Rici: You too Neo!! *MDM grrrs at Neo MDM: I see that even withces were invited here (Neo's box says: "Chatbukai - Neo the witch of the sea") Neo: Hurhurhur, I see you have come here as well MDM, well what can we do since we were informed about this event taking place, even ST is here! ST: I'm too lazy for all of this! But I'm still gonna boo at you if you don't show me a good fight Neo:And MoM... *the ground where Neo breaks *something flies out of it and Neo dodges it Neo: Speak of the devil! MoM: Damn you Neo, you were able to dodge me even at that speed! (In his box: "Chatbukai - MoM, The Serious") Rici: Still searching for Neo, I see..wait...INFORMED?!!? BY WHOM NEO!?!?? Neo: By the Commander-in-chief Yata he told us to stop all this, but I don't actually care Rici: Wait...that means...OH SHIT, WE HAVE TO HURRY UP......BEFORE....BEFORE HE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS!!! *Right when Rici is saying that, on an island not so far away from the W-0 Den-Den Mushi: Purupurupuru...purupurupuru(it is answered) *gotcha* ???: Hello? Den-Den Mushi: We are lucky to have contacted you! There is an emergency here at the base, we need your help, the chatmirals started some sort of revolution, you need to come here and stop this...FLEET ADMIN! (In the moment when those words are said, DP is shown laying down and looking at some codeglyphs trying to understand the language) (In his box beside him answeriing the den-den mushi is written: "Fleet Admin - DancePowderer, also known as DP") DP: I see, I'll be there as soon as I can... TO BE CONTINUED Now on whose side are you on? Rici the pie supporter LPK the pitiful Ryu the great BTW: Serene said she might make a comic from this, so look forward to it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts